Arranged
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry is forced to marry Severus against his will. In attempt to teach the Order a lesson he tries to kill himself by taking his own voice. Can Severus do what no one has ever done and see Harry for Harry and love him for him? Suicide attempt!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat in the Astronomy Tower staring up at the stars. He didn't want to think about this or anything else. Four days ago he'd been called to Dumbledore's office and Snape had been there.

"Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore beamed. "I have decided that you will be bonding with Severus for further protection. "

"Do I get a say in this?" Harry asked. The Order of the Phoenix was there as well and everyone including Sirius and Remus looked uncomfortable. " I don't want to."

"You do not get a choice." Dumbledore told him cheerfully. "You will bond with Severus in two days times. "

"I will not." Harry replied, "The man hates me and would rather go back to the Dursley's on the train tomorrow just like everyone else. "

With that he stood and walked out of the room he was only 14. He quickly packed all of his things and shrunk his Trunk. He put his map in his pocket and donned his cloak. With that he snuck out of the school. He made it past everyone and out of the gates before he was grabbed by Sirius and Remus

"Let me go!" Harry yelled, jerking away . Remus wouldn't let go and they all heard his arm break. Harry let out a harsh breath. He looked at them as his hood feel off of his head. He gave them dead eyes. "Let go! I can't believe you're going to make me marry him! You don't even like him! You hate him! You're going to make spend my life with a man who hates me. "

"It's for the best, Harry." Sirius said, his eyes lingered on Harry's arm. "Lets go get that looked at. "

"No!" Harry yelled, "I'm only 14, Sirius! 14! "

He grunted as something hit him and he fell into blackness.

* * *

When he woke he was tied to a chair in Dumbledore's office. He tried to move but couldn't .

"Now, Harry, you will read your part in this ritual." Dumbledore removed the restraints and gave him a sheet of paper. "We will begin..."

Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at his throat a huge slash appeared. Their was utter chaos. Harry kept cutting and was soon choking on his own blood. Someone finally, managed to get the wand out of his hand as he fell to the floor. He heard voices yelling and people around him muttering spells. He hoped he died. He had wanted to for a long time. He had found out a long time ago that he wasn't in control of his life.

If he did survive then he'd never be able to talk again and that was fine with him because then he was no better than a Muggle and wouldn't be able to defeat Voldemort and if they found away he'd keep trying to kill himself until he either succeeded or they got it into their heads they he couldn't and wouldn't do this for them. Finally , Darkness took him again.

* * *

He woke up in the Hospital Wing with bandages around his neck and irate Order members glaring at him. He flinched as he was back handed by Mrs. Weasley and then yelled and ranted at by her about how disappointed in him they all were and he had better marry Severus because it was for his own good. Harry gave them all dead eyes as Madam Pomfrey came over.

"Well, here's your wand, Harry." she said, Harry took it as soon as Dumbledore and Severus had joined them with the Ministry bonder and Madam Bones he snapped his wand in to and threw the pieces on the floor he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Mr. Potter, I was told you wanted this Union." Madam Bones said, picking up the broken wand. "If you do not consent we will not ..."

"He consents!" Dumbledore growled, "He's just going through a rough faze after the Death Eater attack."

Harry felt the man's wand dig roughly into his ribs. The wand tip heated up everytime he tried to quit the ceremony or tell the bonder and Madam Bones with his eyes that he didn't want to do this. Dumbledore was in his head forcing him into this. He felt Dumbledore withdraw just before the magic settled over him and Snape.

Just like that Harry's life ended before he even got a chance to live it.

* * *

He'd been forced to follow Snape down to the man's quarters . The password was useless to him because he couldn't talk.

"That is my room!" Severus bit out, pointing to a door. "Dont go in there! That's my lab ! Don't go in there! That's your room when we are done with this damn bonding you will stay out of my sight and in there!"

Harry took a strained breath he could tell the only Healing that had been done to his body was his neck because his arm was still broken. He thanked Merlin that he couldn't make a sound as Severus grabbed his broken arm and pulled him in to the room he'd just been told he wasn't allowed in.

"You understand what has to be done, Potter?" Severus eyed the teen. Dead green eyes met his and the teen nodded. "very well, get undressed and lie on the bed on your stomach. "

Harry did as told.

Severus sighed and summoned a cream and potion.

"Potter. " The boy sat up and looked at him. "I'm going to use this cream to numb the pain of what I'm about to do. " Harry just gave him a dead stare and lay back down. "Very well. "

Severus downed the potion and soon had an erection. He stripped and moved on to the bed behind the teen. He coated his fingers in the cream and began prepping the boy he took extra care then coated himself put on a condom, and invaded the boy. He watched as Harry grabbed at the sheets. When he was all the way in he stopped. Severus was soon going through the motions until he came during this he brought Harry into erection and and made sure they came together. During this whole ordeal Harry hadn't moved once.

Severus pulled out and moved off the bed. He touched the boy's shoulder the boy jerked away so he withdrew his hand. It had been meant to be comforting.

"Very well, you may leave, Potter. "

With that Severus went to his bathroom. He paused to watch Harry dress and leave.

* * *

Harry didn't pay attention to the room he would now be living in. He went to the shower and scrubbed himself raw. Noting that the bandages seemed water proof. He finally dried off and found his trunk at the foot of the bed, his cloak and map were on the bed. He got some clothes on grabbed the map and cloak and left like he'd been told to do.

That was how he now found himself sitting in the Tower staring up at the stars and wishing he was dead.

"Harry?" Sirius' voice jolted him from his thoughts. "Hey, why don't you come away from there." Harry looked at the man then rubbed his bandage absently. He slipped back down to safety. "What are you doing up here?" Harry again rubbed his bandages. "Right, well, shouldn't you be down with Snivillus? " Harry waved his hand dismissively and sat as gently as he could on the floor. He had to shift around a bit. "Oh, I see, you've already ..."

 _'Been raped ?'_ Harry thought to himself, _'yeah."_

Sirius walked over and sat next to his Godson. He took his cloak off and wrapped it around the boy and fastened it. He then sighed and leaned his head back against the wall.

"I'm really sorry about all this, Harry." He finally said, " I know you didn't want this but Dumbledore says this is for the best. That he can add you extra protection. It wasn't that bad was it?" Harry nodded. "The first time always is I guess. But he didn't hurt you other than that did he?" Harry shook his head. It hurt to do so but it's all he had. "Moony's beating himself over your arm. Dumbledore said Poppy fixed it up in no time. "

Harry shook his head and Sirius looked at him worriedly.

"There you are!" They both jumped to see a fuming Snape marching toward them.

"Stay here I need to talk to him." Sirius walked over and stopped his old rival. "Calm down, he's in pain."

"He wouldn't be had he stuck around long enough for me to give him a potion that would take it away!" Severus growled.

"Dumbledore lied." Severus shot Sirius a warning look. "He never let Poppy fix his arm so he probably still has pain their as well. "

"I'll handle it." Severus bit out. "Go over there and talk him into coming back to the rooms! He wasn't supposed to leave!"

"Alright , just calm down." Sirius returned to Harry. "It's okay, Harry. He wants to give you a potion to take the Pain away. " Harry looked at him doubtfully. "I told him about your arm and he's going to fix it for you. You can not just up and leave the rooms you need to be protected now that you can't talk and that you snapped your wand. " He helped Harry up and hugged him. "You need to go back with him now. He'll protect you."

Harry followed Severus back in to the dungeons.

"Sit on the couch." Harry sat, "Okay, now take your shirt..." Severus growled, "Okay, I'm going to use a spell to remove your shirt so I can run some scans on your arm." Harry nodded. He noted that Severus seemed to be trying to remain calm and gentle with him. He ran some scans. "I'm going to fix it now. It's going to hurt. " Harry just nodded. Severus did a few complicated wand motions and Harry felt sharp pains. Severus then moved his arm around and nodded at the questions the man asked. His shirt was back on. "Drink this it'll take away all the pain " Harry drank. "Now, go into your room and go to sleep."

Harry went into the room and looked around. Sighing he grabbed some blankets, sheets, and pillows and made a made a bed on the floor in the corner he wasn't allowed to sleep on the beds at the Dursley's so why should be here be any different. He didn't change out of hist clothes. But he curled into the smallest ball that he could possibly get. He finally let the tears fall. The last of his innocence was now gone once again ripped away from him. He hadn't even been sure that he liked guys or girls. He cried silently not only because it was a habit he learned early on at the Dursley's but because he couldn't make noise. He was fine with making any noise because it would help him survive better. After all the Dursely's always had said that he was way too noisy and that he had to be quite.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke and stretched out he smelled food. He quickly re made the bed and changed before going over to the door to his room. He glanced out to see Severus sitting at a two seater table eating. His stomach growled but he backed into his room and got a start on his summer homework he'd been hungry before and he'd also been told to stay in his room and not come out. He wondered if he would get any food. He shook his head to clear it. He was used to not eating.

His bedroom door slammed open

"GET OUT HERE AND EAT, POTTER!" Harry blinked at him. Was this some sort of test? The man had told him to stay in his room. He winced as he was jerked up by his previously broken arm and pulled out to the table and pushed into a chair. He faced the table and stared at it but didn't eat. He couldn't he wasn't allowed was he? "What are you waiting for a written invitation?" Severus snapped watching the boy. "Food not good enough for you, Potter?" he growled, and resisted the urge to hit the boy. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU CAN GO WITHOUT EATING FOR ALL I CARE!"

Harry fled back to his room. He shut the door and slid down it to sit. His whole body was shaking. His stomach growled but he ignored it and got up he tossed his homework aside and pulled out his journal. It wasn't a normal journal it was a journal where he kept his true self hidden away. Potions and spells he'd created through the years. Since he'd first discovered magic existed. He turned to an empty page and began working on his latest potion. It was a potion to heal scars from years of abuse if bathed in. So far it could work and would work but you'd have to bathe in it for several months to a year. Harry was trying to make it so it would only take a few or better one use.

* * *

Severus hated himself for loosing his temper with Harry yet again but for some reason he just couldn't help himself. He had a House Elf take the boy food he wouldn't let the boy starve despite what he said. He worked in his lab until noon. Then went to look in the boy, his husband.

Harry was bent over a journal working diligently. Severus noted the homework laying forgotten on the bed and the empty tray of food. He was glad the boy had at least eaten he was far too skinny. He frowned at the journal it looked like some of the ones he had used for writing his ideas down when he was younger. He knew it wasn't one his though because it looked newer.

He entered the room and crossed to where the boy was working. He looked to see calculations and a Potions recipe too advanced for even his N.E.W.T students and well what he thought Harry could do. He was startled when Harry suddenly slammed it shut and stormed out of the room his face burning. Severus followed dead set on trying to ask a few questions but he had lost Harry.

It was only a few moments later when he found out where he was. An alarm was sounding, that only he could hear, from his N.E.W.T work room. He went there to see Harry working with the skill of a Master while brewing a Potion. The boy clearly knew what he was doing. He stood in the doorway and watched . He was soon joined by Black and Lupin who were looking for Harry. They joined him in watching the boy in awe. They were soon shoved into the room by an Irate Order. Harry had just finished and was now using a dropper to put three drops in each eye.

He didn't seem to hear the Order yelling around him though Severus noted that the journal was gone and a file was laying in it's place. Potter blinked around for a few minuets then surprised everyone by smirking and writing in the file. He then bottled up his Potion.

He wrote a note and handed it to Remus.

"He says 'I took care of my eye sight problem with no help from any of you . I'm working in here so kindly remove yourselves and your petty arguments from this premises. At once. You are disrupting my work and I do not appreciate it. " "

Sirius , Remus , Poppy, Severus and Minerva were shocked when Molly backhanded Harry. They hadn't been there the first time.

"Don't you dare speak to us like that after everything we've done and everything we've given up for you!"

* * *

Poppy locked the six of them in her hospital wing and began taking full scans of Harry while explaining she'd never been allowed to before she was soon calling for the Head Healer at St. Mungos while she sobbed and Madam Bones . She quickly told them how Dumbledore had never allowed her to do a full work up on Harry and how after watching how he'd reacted to Mrs. Weasley hitting him she'd brought him here to do just that.

Harry was more interested in the Head Healer. He began pulling files out of his bag and handing them to the man. With a note.

"You want to get patents in your name to research these?" that had everyone's attention. Harry nodded. " A cream to remove scars instantly , a potion to bathe in that removes scars from years ago, an advanced Skele-grow with numbing agent, an eye drop potion that corrects sight, and a nutrient Potion that gives you a full year of Nutrients. " the man whistled. "Can you actually make these works?"

Harry pointed at his eyes.

"You used the one for the eyes on yourself?" Harry nodded. "These are brilliant, Mr. Potter. I'll set up the Patents right away."

Harry wrote a thank you and then wrote up a plan. Instead of wanting to die he was going to take control of his life. He layed it all out for them and let them read it one by one.

"I think this a rather great idea!" Sirius laughed, "and look get me cleared is in there!"

"So our first stop would be Gringotts with Madam Bones to get you emancipated. "Remus said noting that Severus was being quite.

"He doesn't need to be emancipated!" Severus spat. "He's married, that makes him a full grown adult in our world! He needs to claim his inheritance and nothing else!"

* * *

As it turned out Harry was a Pure Blood and as Pure as they came at that. Lily had actually been from a Squib branch of the Gaunt family making Voldemort his great uncle. Harry it seemed could claim titles all the way back to the youngest Peverell brother , Merlin and Morgana. He did so making him the richest Wizard in all the world.

After that , with Sirius in his dog form, they went on shopping spree which Harry soon found himself hatting and swearing to himself that he'd find a way to fix his damn voice so he could yell at the three women until he was blue in the face.

After that Harry wrote a long article to the Daily Prophet and swore if one word was changed he'd close down the paper seeing as he owned 99.9% of the paper now do to shares bought over the years by various family members.

They ate a nice dinner out which Harry had stubbornly bought for everyone. He then gave Madam Bones his memories of third year and so did Remus. They also told her to ask Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger but not to tell Dumbledore about it because he'd try to stop everything. The woman was not very happy with Dumbledore because of the abuse as it was so she swore. Before she left she kissed Harry's cheek and told Severus he'd had better take care of Harry or he'd, Severus, have the whole weight of the DMLE on his case.

* * *

It was three days later when his article was published and it caused outrage and confusion through out the whole wizard world. He'd unleashed a huge scandal once again Dumbledore and the Order were pissed beyond pissed.


	3. Chapter 3

_"To The People of the Wizard World, Dark Lords, Death Eaters, Dumbledore, The Order of the Phoenix and the Daily Prophet,_

 _My name is Harry Potter. You all know me as the Boy-Who-Lived, Gryffindor's Golden Boy, Saint Potter, Winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and whatever else you people are coming up with these days._

 _Really, I'm just Harry._

 _That said I'm writing to tell you a few things about myself and my agenda from this day forward._

 _This is really hard to do so please work with me if I go of on a ramble. My thoughts often do that._

 _First thing is first I would like to fix the misconception that my mother was a Muggle Born because she wasn't . Her grandmother was a Squib cast off from the Gaunt branch. Both her line and my father's line can tie back to Merlin himself. This of course makes me wonder if all Muggle Born's are born from Squib line's and if that's how they got their powers? I will be corroborating with St. Mungos and the Ministry of Magic to test this theory. We are setting up a 'Lily Evans Research Wing' at and testing will begin as early as next week._

 _Now, you might wonder why I wish to do this? The answer is because I don't think Muggle-Born's should live with their Muggle parents and or family. Hear me out!_

 _See when my parents died Albus Dumbledore took me to live with my Maternal aunt. A Squib who hates all magic because she can not do it herself. She has a husband that's as big as a killer whale who hates anything that he deems 'Un natural' and a son that's a month older than me who his on his way to being just as big as his father._

 _Why Albus Dumbledore took me there is unknown but he says it's because of Blood Wards. I've read about this and I find myself doubting that the Leader of Light would cast Blood wards as anything to do with Blood was labeled Dark Magic by himself and forced on the Wizarding Public. He also had no legal claim to me and I was told when I went to Gringotts earlier this week that he'd also made sure my parents wills were never read._

 _I digress on that issue. The point being that I was already showing major signs of magic even at that young of an age. I can remember transfiguring my Uncle Sirius into a cuddly puppy because my parents wouldn't buy me one when we were out one day and I wanted to play with one. My father freaked out and called Professor McGonagall when I couldn't understand that I needed to turn him back._

 _As soon as they saw me they put me into a cupboard under the stairs. They hardly fed me anything and I wasn't allowed out. When I was four they decided that I was old enough to start doing chores. I was treated like a House Elf from then on out. I would get beat when I couldn't do the chores properly or even when I did. I was beat when they wanted to beat, or when I did magic._

 _My cousin is a sadistic bully and I often missed school because I was too hurt to go but I was never taken to a doctor, a muggle healer, and he was never punished for his actions._

 _When I got my letter it was delivered by Rebus Hagrid and while I love the man to no end I doubt Dumbledore's judgement on sending him. He wasn't the right person to tell me about this world. He also had no idea I didn't know anything and I mean nothing! I later learned that is tradition to send a TEACHER to the Muggle born or half blood children born in the Muggle World or at least raised in it. So why was Hagrid sent to me?_

 _I also did not get all materials that the Muggle Born students get. Packets to teach you how to use a quill, or a secondary list of books that I may want to get so I know more about this world. It's not that Hagrid forgot to give them to me it's that he didn't have them. He was told not to give them to me._

 _I also find it curious that Hagrid had my key. He told me when I asked the Dumbledore gave him the key to my trust vault but that I couldn't have it because Dumbledore was afraid i would loose it. I found it while at Grinngots that Dumbledore had been paying my Muggle family to take care of me out my own Trust Vault. They treated me like crap I hardly ever ate and only got to wear my cousin's cast offs . They were always going on about how much I cost them to keep me around. Though now that I think of it it does explain why they were always able to take such nice vacations. I didn't get to go on those I had to stay with Mrs. Figg. A cat loving lady whose house always smelled like cabbage that lived a few streets over._

 _Any way, I don't think I'm the only one who would come to our world from the Muggle World from abusive homes and I know that our world does not have orphanage's so the main goal of the 'Lily Evan's Research Wing' will be to find a Wizarding Relative who will take the child in and raise him/her in our ways. Think about it if we do this then we would have less Muggle-born's returning to the Muggle world each year._

 _I'm also starting the 'Early Warning Detection Department' in the Ministry of Magic._

 _Our World is on the brink of discovery and it's because we have untrained Muggle-Born students running around doing magic. Muggles have these things called bombs that they could drop on us and cause huge explosions they could wipe us all out in a blink of an eye. We have to stay hidden._

 _The Goal of the 'Early Warning Detection Department' will to find young witches and wizard's and take them to St. Mungos for DNA testing. Sorry, Muggle term. Lineage testing. So that they may be put in safe homes. They will also monitor the situation at these homes until the child is of age. They will be what Muggles call Social Workers. They will talk to the Foster Family and the child separately to see how life is in the home. They will walk around and make sure things are safe and that the child's needs are being met. If not the child will be removed and placed in another home._

* * *

 _I"m also starting "The new Wand fund."  
_

 _It came to my attention through my best friend Neville Longbottom that he uses his father's wand. Looking at Nev's spellwork I have to say I don't think it's a fit. When I mentioned this to him he smiled and laughed and told me that most families use hand me down wands either for traditions sake or because they can't afford new ones._

 _This new fund will be managed by Professor Minerva McGonagall and Professor Filius Flitwick. The wand master in charge is Ollivander. Go to Ollivander's and show him you wand and he will tell you if it's a fit or not. If not then the fund will pay for you a new one. New students will be on a list given to Ollivander at the beginning of each year and will tell us if someone is trying to get a second wand. Wand holsters and a wand care kit included free!_

 _We are still looking for donations into this Fund if you would like to donate please contact Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick._

 _Now then we'll get back to all that later._

 _Next, I would like to tell you that you will have to find yourself a new savior. I along with a few trusted advisors, went to talk to the Ministry about why everyone thinks I'm some sort of hero and it turns out that their is a Prophecy._

 _Well, I don't believe in rubbish like that and am infact changing my electives at Hogwarts because it was Professor Trelawney who made the prediction and we all know that she's a fake. She predicts my untimely death every lesson._

 _This Prophecy related to a child born as July closes to parents that thrice defied Voldemort, yes I said his name. Some how the only one's everyone could think of were me and my best friend Neville Longbottom. But I'll tell you know it said nothing about what year the child would be born, or where, no location , as to say it was the U.K. nothing like that. Also note that Nev and I weren't the only one's born at the end of that month and sure our Parents fought against Voldemort, stop flinching!, but so did a lot of other parents._

 _Yes, i know what you're all thinking he came after me and I survived the curse. Want to know how? Well, I'll tell you._

 _Remember when I said my mother was from the Gaunt family? Well, so is Voldemort he's my Great Uncle. The Gaunt line is actually the only active line that can trace back to Salazar Slytherin._

 _Now Slytherin true to his House was a paranoid bastard. He was afraid that his 13 children, yes you read that right, would try and kill each other over inheritance. He was most likely right mind you. So he put a curse on his family making it impossible for the family to kill each other without facing deadly consequences. That's how I survived and how Voldemort, STOP FLINCHING!, is now back. He was never really gone just too weak to do anything._

 _See, I'm not special at all. It was a family curse that saved my ass that night. I have gotten rid of my scar and I must say it was rather easy to do so._

 _As of now my standing in this war is : NEUTRAL_

 _I will fight to protect my friends and my family but I will not fight for either the dark or the light._

 _That brings us to another point I wished to talk about my family.  
_

 _More to the point my Godfather Sirius Orion Black III. I know you all think he betray my family but I'm here to tell you he didn't._

 _One night near the end of my Third year Ronald Weasley Hermione Granger and I snuck out of school, Nev' wanted to come but hates breaking the rules and detentions so he stayed in bed, and went down to Hagrid's because Hagrid's favorite Hippogriff Buckbeak, also innocent, was being executed, on our way back a giant black Grim made off with Ron. Hermione and I gave chase and ended up in the Shrieking Shack. I won't tell you how we managed that one but my ribs sure hurt afterward. There we saw the Grim become Sirius Black. He began talking about how Peter Pettigrew was alive and living as Ron's pet rat Scabber's._

 _My other God father Remus John Lupin showed up soon after and good thing he did because I was rather confused about the situation only having heard that he betray my parents and was my Godfather from spying on the teachers when I wasn't supposed to be in Hogsmede, Professor Severus Snape says I'm too much like my father, So I was ready to fight Sirius._

 _We have this map of Hogwarts created by his best pranksters. Remus had taken it away after he caught me out of bed one night and I happened to mention that I saw Peter Pettigrew on the map. See this map shows all of Hogwarts and everyone in it. The people are shown as dots. It shows you where they are at every moment through out the day. I wont tell you where I got it or how it works, yes Padfoot, yes Moony and yes Wormtail I know how you made the map, and don't worry i wont be turning it over to the teachers as it would no longer work for anyone except me, Moony and Padfoot two of the original creators. I added that spell myself._

 _He said it was impossible but I just shrugged and told him was what I saw._

 _Remus came that night because he'd seen the map and seen Sirius dragging Ron AND Peter in to the shack and me and Hermione follow. His brain working much faster than mine did that night concluded that it was Peter who betray my parents. So with his help Sirius was able to convince us to hear him out and preform the Animagus Reveal spell on Scabbers. We were just about to do it when Professor Severus Snape showed up. Well, he was jumping to the wrong conclusion and i wanted this all sorted out so I stunned him, Sorry about that by the way._

 _They preformed the spell and Scabbers became Peter Pettigrew I was so shocked and mad and I can't even explain it! Well, I ended up stopping Sirius from committing the murder he was originally imprisoned for so that we could take Peter to the castle and clear Sirius' name and I could go and live with him! But again we all riding highs that night and forgot to stun the damn bastard. So as we made our way out of the shack, Sirius was the reason for you concussion by the way Severus sorry about that too by the way you can yell at him later and I'll make sure he listens, what we forgot was that it was a full moon._

 _You see my God father, who I love, Remus Lupin suffers from being a werewolf. Severus was nice enough to provide a Potion that would help him keep his mind during the full moons while he worked here at the school but that night with so much going on he forgot to take it. Which was why Severus was looking for Remus in the first. He saw the map, skimmed it as he did not see Peter, and followed. I love Remus and I'm sorry for his condition and I know he would never attack us but that night we all forgot._

 _He transformed. Sirius became his Grim and fought him off and away from us. That was about the time Severus came around. He , Severus, stood in front of me, Hermione, and Ron and protected us from Remus/Wolf while he, Remus/Wolf, and Sirius/Grim fought. Remus wolf hurt Sirius/Grim really bad then ran off into the forest. We were was during all this that Peter turned back into Scabbers and ran away. We couldn't go after him because Severus was yelling at us. He still didn't see the damn rat he was too focused on the wolf. Rightly so. Annoyed at the man yelling at me, he had every reason, and worried about my God father I shot of a blinding flash , thank you Gred and Forge for that one, and went after Sirius._

 _I found him by the lake about to have his soul sucked out by Dementors. All that year I had been training with Remus to learn the Protronus because the Dementors have a nasty obsession with me making me remember the night my parents died. So I cast it with the happiest memory, not the most easy thing for me to find with my back ground, I could find and my stag charged them away. I used to much power though._

 _I woke up as I do at the end of every year in the Hospital Wing and heard Sirius was gone. I was happy but we couldn't clear him because we were told the word of 3 13 year old's and a were wolf wouldn't mean much to the Ministry. I found out this year that it would have and gave my memories of that night to a person I trust in the DMLE Remus did the same._

 _I also learned that Sirius never had a trail. Think about this, folks, all the reports said that Sirius cornered Peter in that Muggle Ally. If Sirius was the traitor why would he track down Peter. It was because my parents switched Secret Keepers at the last second. They couldn't use Remus because he was on Voldemort's, STOP FLINCHING, radar as well being a werewolf and Sirius was on the list too because he was a "Light" Black and was taking down Death Eaters left and right as an Auror. They used Peter instead no one would think it was him._

 _The thing is, Folks, I was told that Dumbledore himself was the Caster, so he knew Sirius was innocent yet he still let my God father rot for 12 years._

 _I demand a fair trail for my God Father at the Ministry's earliest convince ._

* * *

 _Now on to another subject related to family.  
_

 _I have married!_

 _Now this wont make any of you happy by any means. I'm sure Ginerva Weasley isn't the only girl sobbing her heart out right now. But this marriage was set up and arranged by my mother between me and her best friend because she trusted that her best friend would protect me during times of war._

 _I am Married to Professor Severus Tobias Snape Potions Master ._

 _Don't any of you for one second think that he is a bad man! He is not! He is not a pedophile! and he doesn't even like guys my age._

 _We sleep in separate rooms and he's been nothing but nice to me! I SWEAR! I'M FINE! NO HOWLERS!_

 _I know what most students in Hogwarts are thinking: 'But you two hate each other!"_

 _and yeah that was true. But when this marriage popped up we talked and worked things out. It's all okay now. We still have some ways to go and things are still a little tense but we're working on it. I know he'll protect me!_

 _I told you this so that it couldn't be blown out of proportion and so that I can get my say in before creeps like Rita Skeeter twist everything around._

* * *

With that Harry went into more detail about how he was planning to spend his summer, where he would be spending, expressing no interviews , threatening anyone who sent a Howler, telling them that everyone whoever wrote a Harry Potter book was being sued, Except J.k. Rowling my words not his, told them about his charities and _telling them about claiming his inheritance._

* * *

 _I never realized how much paper work that entails. I'm the last of some of the oldest lines out there so it came in bulk! I swear my hand was about to fall off. Luckily all the Lord Rings formed into one but geesh I don't want to do that again._

 _With that said, as I am only 14 soon to be 15 I will be appointing Remus John Lupin my Steward from here until my majority, and most likely after. He's great and I'm sure my Uncle will handle everything I have full faith in him._

 _Don't worry first stop for him a full new wardrobe!_

 _Wishing everyone well,_

 _Lord Harry Potter_

 _P.S. Nev come visit me! I'm board!'_


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was taken off guard when he returned to his room that night and Severus grabbed him and kissed him gently on the lips for a few seconds. When the man let him go he just stared his face beat red that had been his first kiss. Sirius was gaping like a fish and Remus was just smirking.

"I think that would be Severus thanking you for what you said in the article . " Remus said , restraining a recovered Sirius. Harry blinked at him then finally drew a breath and nodded because Severus had suddenly gone very still like he couldn't believe his own actions. "You made it seem like it was planned out from the start and told them that he wasn't a bad man and not a pedophile. "

Harry nodded he turned to the still stunned Severus and patted his cheek before walking to his room.

"Potter." Severus called, Harry turned, "I expect you to sleep on the bed and not the floor like you did last night. Also I've already received a letter from Madam Longbottom Mr. Longbottom will be Flooing over in ten minuets. "

Harry grinned at them and rushed into his room to take a quick shower. He'd just been out flying.

* * *

Harry pulled on a pair of black jean shorts and blue tank top when he got of the shower. He put on his new trainers and brushed his growing hair. He quickly left his room and was soon bouncing around waiting for Neville who appeared moments later. Harry happily hugged him.

"I've only been gone a few days." Neville laughed, hugging Harry back. Augusta Longbottom had come with and was watching them with a thin lipped smile. "Oh, you should have seen my uncle Algernon's face when he read that article. And when you said I was your best friend he almost choked on his tea. Gran seemed really proud. "

Harry pulled out a spiral notebook and wrote.

 _'She should always be proud of you Nev . You are a great Wizard.'_

Neville beamed brightly and Augusta looked slightly taken aback.

"So what do you want to do?"

 _'Confession, I asked you to come because, yes I miss you, but I also need your help.'_

Neville laughed, and again Augusta looked shocked wondering what Neville could help Harry with. With that Harry pulled out a file and opened it to a long list of plants, trees and other things Neville would know about and the information about what he, Harry was trying to do.

"So you're stuck again?" Neville mumbled, Harry nodded desperately, "Well, order some tea, we're going to be here awhile. If you want it as strong as I think you do." Harry quickly snapped his fingers and Dobby appeared making Neville almost jump out of his clothes and end up clutching his heart. "What is with your elf?!"

"Dobby is being a free elf but is loving Harry Potter sir." Dobby explained, "Harry Potter sir is saving and freeing Dobby when he is being in second year. " Dobby tilted his head. "Madame Pure Blood is be binding Dobby to Harry Potter sir?"

Harry nodded just as hyperly as Dobby.

"Very well." Augusta drew her wand. She preformed the ritual. "There you go. " Harry wrote a thank you. "I will be talking to the adults. "

Sirius was in Padfoot form.

"Uhm, Dobby?" Neville said, "Tea please, Harry and I going to be working really hard today."

Dobby quickly vanished and Harry pulled Neville to the couch and got out all of his research material. The two began Neville talking in whispers and Harry writing questions and answers in his spiral notebook.

* * *

"Now, is everything as it was stated in that article. " She demanded of Remus and Severus.

"Yes, Madam." Severus stated rather coldly serving tea that Dobby had sent over to their table after serving his Master. He did his best to sound offended. " He did not write it under duress nor was he forced to write it. He surprised all of us by sending it. We didn't even know about it until we read it in the paper."

"Very well, I need to go shopping I will return for Neville around five if that is alright. "

"He's the quieter of the bunch." Severus sneered, "I think I can handle it."

She nodded and told Neville she was leaving. Neville didn't respond so she just left.

"Great I'm being invaded." Severus muttered, "and I thought I hated this marriage before."

"Don't worry, Professor." Neville said , having heard him. "Harry isn't really friends with Ron and Hermione they just follow him around and force him into things. You read that paper Harry was supposed to be in Slytherin. I for one think he should re sort but he just says that it wouldn't go over well." Harry knocked Harry on his head with his notebook, "Okay, I'm focusing."

* * *

Harry happily ate dinner that night he and Neville had worked out what he would need for his Nutrient Potion. He just needed to begin experimenting he figured this would actually be easy now that he'd had Neville figure out what plants he would need. He would of course be giving credit where credit was do. He was writing while he sat between Sirius and Remus and ate.

"So you're interested in Arithamancy?" Professor Vector asked. Harry passed her a file of calculations. "Oh dear Merlin you are a brilliant boy!" Harry shrugged, "With work like this I'm sure I can put you in my N.E.W.T class!" Harry shook his head. "Very well, O.W.L class it is."

"How are you with Runes?" Professor Babbling wondered. Harry again passed a file over. She began reading it and her eyes got huge. "Your father was a natural in my class as well but he was never this good! Merlin! Yourself taught?!" Harry nodded, "I agree with Septima. You could be in my N.E.W.T. class." Harry shook his head. "Yes, yes."

They passed the files back to Harry who tucked them away and continued working .

"Making progress?" Poppy asked fondly. Harry nodded, "Good."

* * *

Severus watched Harry as they sat in their living room that night. Harry was still working. Severus was beating himself up over kissing Harry this morning. He'd been so happy over what Harry had said in the article . Of course he didn't believe for a second that he wasn't a pedophile because he knew he'd raped Harry that first night.

He sighed to himself.

"Potter, I think you should turn in now." Harry looked up and nodded. " and Potter?" Harry turned back. "Remember what I said, you are to sleep ON your bed from here on out and don't even think about sleeping in your day clothes tonight."

Harry blinked and nodded. He went into his room and showered he then changed in to boxers and a tee. His body was littered with scars. He really needed to work everything out. He knew that he could probably start brewing the Nutrient Potion and the Scar removing bath Potion as soon as tomorrow thanks to Neville, he could even do the new Scar cream. The only one he was going to have trouble with was the Skele-gro . He and Neville hadn't been able to agree on what to do to enhance the properties of the numbing agent.

He sighed as he lay on the bed. It was so soft. He was soon asleep


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke feeling nice. He'd slept really well and the bed was better than his one in the Tower it didn't hurt his back as much. He got up and stretched out as much as he could he did his Quidditch stretches so that his back and muscles didn't lock up on him. He really needed to make those potions. He dressed and tried to tame his hair.

"It's a loosing battle." Harry looked at the door and had to wonder how long Severus had been standing there. "You promised to make sure Black sat still long enough for me to yell at him. " Harry nodded, "But for now we are going to eat then we're going to go into my lab and brew for awhile." Harry nodded and ran to get his satchel with all his files and journal. He liked that idea. "Well, come on then. "

Harry followed Severus to the table and sat. Severus pushed a normal nutrient potion to him. Harry grabbed his notebook.

 _'I can't have any other nutrient potion in my system when I start taking mine but thank you anyway.'_

"Is it ready?"

 _'With Nev's help we figured out the problem. I should be able to brew it today and start taking it. Would you please help me monitor myself to see if it works? I need scans before and after. I can't talk and even with my new wand I cant do magic. Even if I could I don't know any healing spells. '_

"Very well." Severus nodded. Not knowing why he was agreeing. "You ...hide your skills well." Severus said, "Now eat."

 _'My Nutrient Potion has an Appetite Stimulant in it.'_ Harry informed Severus. _'I did that because I have a bit of a disorder. I wasn't allowed to eat much as a kid and told I didn't deserve to eat so it's kind of in my brain to only eat enough to stay alive.'_

"You are not even eating that much." Severus snapped, he put more fruit on Harry's plate . "Eat that much."

Harry nodded and began eating. His stomach was son protesting but he didn't want to get in trouble with Severus as they were actually getting along today and Severus had said he could brew with him. That was impossible though moments later the morning mail arrived in the form of letters and presents from what seemed to be the whole Wizarding World. Some were addressed to Severus but everything else seemed to be for Harry.

"I hate you." Severus muttered then seeing Harry nod in defeat he sighed. "Potter, I don't really hate you, okay? " Harry looked at him but gave him guarded eyes. "I never have hated you. I just ... I hated your father and..."

Harry patted Severus' cheek again almost shyly and picked up one of the presents. It was from the Malfoy's. A letter was attached.

* * *

 _"Dear Lord Harry Potter-(Snape?),  
_

 _I Lady Narcissa Malfoy, my Husband Lord Lucius Malfoy and our son Heir Draco Malfoy would like to extend our congratulations on your marriage._

 _We would love to donate to some of your charities. We think that they are amazing ideas. We would also like to express our sorrow at the way you were treated by not only your relatives but Dumbledore as well._

 _We have sent you some books on the Wizard World we hope will be helpful for you. I sent Wizard Edict books, my husband sends Wizard Law books and Draco sent a gift I did not get to see. I hope you like them._

 _We are very sincere about this and our Lord did not order us to contact you._

 _I for one will be standing up for Sirius Black. He is my Head of House as I was once Narcissa Black of the House Black. I will support you in your effort to clear Sirius' name and if you could please put him in contact with me I would greatly appreciate it._

 _With Love,_

 _The Malfoys."_

Harry pulled out a direct o quill and set it to work writing a reply and thank you as he opened the gift sure enough four books were there along with another package. Harry grabbed it and slowly opened it no one knew what Draco Malfoy would send him. To his surprise he got some sweets, a box of Treacle Tarts, and a few Muggle comic books that amazed him. He wrote a separate note to Draco . Draco also sent a letter expressing a wish for Friendship once again and/or a Truce and hoping Harry enjoyed the comics.

Harry was amazed by how many letters of support he got from the Dark, Neutral, and general population. They also all sent amazing gifts like books, clothes, games, oddly toys, and other things. He also couldn't believe how many people were offering to take jobs in his 'Early Warning Detection Department' and saying they would like to give money and/or thanking him in advance for the services they would soon be receiving.

Harry finally made his way through it all and was exhausted. By this time Sirius and Remus had long since arrived to help. Severus was also helping.

"One last one." Sirius said rubbing his eyes, he fell on to his back on the floor. "Geesh I think everyone except the Light sent you something. "

"No, I have the letters from Ron and Hermione." Remus said, "We'll do them last."

"Agreed." Severus said, peering over at Harry then to the large piles of letters. "We'll have to empty the school owls to send all of these. "

Harry meanwhile was opening the letter.

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Potter,  
_

 _Or should I say Great nephew. Your explanation makes perfect since as to how you survived. I must say that never occurred to me and I never saw reason to check it out._

 _When I started the campaign it was with the same views as you are expressing now but I feel as if that will no longer solve our problems. As you yourself said the Muggles are very dangerous people._

 _I myself will be donating to your new department and few of your charities ._

 _I'm glad to see that you are not a brainless drone controlled by Dumbledore and are capable of thinking for yourself. Enclosed is the way to rid the DADA position of the curse I placed all those years ago. I have also enclosed a few books I thought may help you with your communication problem. Have Severus teach you as I know he is capable of doing this._

 _I hope to speak to you more in the future and offer you a safe haven if ever you need it. No strings attached. The necklace is a portkey that will take you and four others to my Strong hold. You may bring the Longbottom boy, Severus, your pet werewolf and Black only unless I am informed ahead of time. Yes, I can count Severus will be able to come via his mark._

 _If these people are important to you then they are worth protecting._

 _Also enclosed a gift from Nagini my familiar. It's one of her eggs she hopes you will raise the baby well._

 _Also, they will never stop flinching at my name._

 _Your Uncle,_

 _Tom_

 _P.S. What do you want done with your Muggles?_

* * *

Harry read it through several times before passing it to Severus and opened the gift to see the promised Egg he set it carefully on the table. He put the necklace on. It was a silver snake with emerald green eyes that matched Harry's to perfection. He then looked at the books. Remus and Sirius were reading Tom's letter together.

Harry was amazed. The books were on mind magic. Occlumency , Legilimency and Telepathy. He passed them to Severus and watched pensively.

"Of course he would want me to teach you these three." Severus snorted. "Read them then we will discuss." Harry nodded. "Lunch!"

Dobby popped up with food. It was after 2 in the afternoon.

"Thank you." Severus drawled, he filled Harry's plate with an amount he approved of . "Now we have two more?"

Ron's letter was a long winded rant about Harry saying that Neville was his best friend. Ginny was a sobbing letter begging for him to come to her and letting slip that Dumbledore had always told her family that she and he, Harry, were soul mates and that he had set up a marriage contract for them. Hermione was a scolding letter saying that she had heard what she had done to the Order and was pissed at him. She went on to tell him he should go to Dumbledore and beg for forgiveness.

Harry let the men read them. Moments later knocking sounded outside the door. Fred and George's name showed up on who was knocking. They were let in.

"Oh, little brother..."

"Of ours..."

They hugged him at the same time.

"We love you..."

"and will never leave your side..."

"For anything..."

"We are on your side..."

"and no one elses..."

"Now then." they said as one, "Please introduce us to that scrumptious blond ferret. We promise to be good."

Harry leaned into them silently thanking them.

"Please tell me your twin devils do not have a crush on my Godson." Severus spoke calling attention to everyone in the room. Fred and George quickly jumped away from Harry. They both nodded. "Both of you?"

"Sure, why not?" George asked, with a shrug. "Is he here? Since he's your godson?"

"No he isn't." Severus sighed rolling his eyes. He addressed Harry. "You may join me in brewing Potions or spend time with your devils. They are not allowed in my lab!"

With that he went to his lab. Harry waved his hand after him and pulled the twins over to the table to write to them.

 _Sirius and Remus are Padfoot and Moony._

Leaving the twins to maul his Godfathers he ran after Severus.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus was shocked when Harry joined him but nodded to his husband and they began working on their respective potions. He was still in awe over Harry's hidden potions skills. He worked on his own potions while watching Harry work on his.

"Will one of those be the scar remover bath?" Severus found himself asking. Harry nodded, "Do you want me to help you keep tabs on that as well?" Harry shook his head. Severus seeing his upper body naked while fixing his arm had been bad enough. "Very well. "

It was quite for a long while as they worked. As Harry finished brewing the second of his potions they heard a commotion from upstairs. Both went to check it out. Fred and George were flirting shamelessly with a scared and annoyed Draco. Narcissa seemed to think it was rather cute and Lucius had started casting hexes. Severus sighed and sent a bang off with his wand stopping everything.

"Kindly refrain from trying to kill some of Harry's only friends and supporters, Lucius." Harry rolled his eyes. "Weasley Devils, refrain from scarring my Godson."

"We were..."

"Just telling..."

"Him how..."

"Incredibly delicious ..."

"and gorgeous..."

"We think he is today." Fred and George finished together. Draco's cheeks were tinted pink. "We guess we should go about proper courting though."

Harry tilted his head to one side as Lucius Malfoy looked murderous and Draco once again scared. Sirius and Remus found the whole thing funny. Harry shrugged and pulled a file out of his satchel.

"No work we have company." Severus told the boy. Who glared at him a glare to rival his own and waved the file in front of him along with the light blue almost silver potion. "Very well , Height and Weight then?" Harry nodded and handed the file over as he stood to get measured and weighed. Severus quickly did both with his wand then wrote the results down. "Harry, it seems has been hiding many talents among them a brilliant mind for potions. " That had Draco's attention as he tried to push one of the twins away from him. " He's created a potion to fix his eye sight that is currently at St. Mungos. The one he just took will give a person Nutrients for a year with a single potion. With Mr. Longbottoms help in the Herbology part of things everything seems to be going well. "

"The Dark Lord will pay your a generous amount for that Nutrient Potion, Lord Potter. " Lucius said, "I don't know why but he's looking for the best and strongest Nutrient Potions and gathering them for later this year."

Harry was suddenly writing something . He handed it over to Lucius then handed another to Fred or George which ever was not trying to grope Draco's ass.

* * *

Harry relaxed in his bath. He suddenly thought maybe he'd added too much Muscle Relaxant to the potion but couldn't be bothered. The bathroom and tub were fit for a kind. He could swim in this tub. Neville had taught him how to swim for the Second Task last year. But right now he couldn't be bothered to do so. He was reading a book on telepathy as he relaxed. He'd set a timer to let him know when to get out.

When he got out the tub emptied and he dried off. He smirked he had absolutely no scars. He quickly dressed in form fitting black jean shorts and a tank top. He ran out into the main room.

"Little brother..."

"Looks nice..."

Harry spun around happily displaying his arms and legs. No scars.

"That potion seems to have worked. " Remus smiled, hugging Harry. Who nodded happily. "Did it heal your neck scars?"

Harry shook his head and quickly wrote the reason.

" Oh , you have to keep your head above the water." Remus said, "Well, I assume that's what the cream is for?" Harry nodded happily and downed his nutrient potion. "This is great!"

Harry nodded brightly.

Severus couldn't believe how much better Harry looked now that his scars were gone. Harry looked a lot happier about it as well. He frowned when Harry waved his Telepathy book in front of his face.

"Very well, we shall practice tonight now go play with your little devils."

Harry rolled his eyes and went to grab the twins away from Draco. He ended up just grabbing Draco and pulling him off sure enough the twins followed. They were soon flying around the pitch laughing and tossing the Quaffle back and forth. Harry got rather good at catching it Draco seemed to be rather good at it and said that if he hadn't gotten Seeker he would have liked Chaser. The twins said they got to practice all summer and Draco said the same. None of them seemed bothered by the fact that Harry couldn't talk or was married to the Potions Professor. They just had fun. Harry had never enjoyed Draco's company so much in his life but he was now.

* * *

Finally, Severus got to get his choice words into Sirius than everyone left and went home. Severus sat across from his husband explaining how Telepathy .

"Now try to speak in my mind, Harry."

 _'Like this?"_

Severus flinched as Harry's voice sounded loudly in his head.

"Good but try to control your volume it's a little loud."

 _"Sorry."_ Harry said, his voice sounding softer . Severus sighed, _"Thanks, for helping me . Can we practice every night?"_

"You should practice every day ." Severus told him. "It'll be draining at first."

 _"Don't worry I have a lot of magic in reserve. "_ Harry shrugged, _"It's good to be able to talk again I guess. May I brew my scar cream tomorrow?"_

"Of course." Severus said, "I know I said you couldn't go in the lab by yourself but that was when i thought you were bad at Potions you may enter when ever you feel the need. "

Harry gave a small smile.

 _"Thank you."_ Harry said, gently touching Severus' cheek. _"I'm going to bed now"_

"Sleep well."

 _"You too."_

Severus watched Harry head in to his room and was amazed. Telepathy was among the hardest magics to learn and Harry had learned it in one day after reading for only a few hours. He couldn't believe it. What other amazing skills was Harry hiding?


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was at breakfast with Severus bright and early the next morning then it was off to the Potions lab where Harry finished brewing all the potions he had submitted to St. Mungos and took his Nutrient Potion.

 _'so what are we going to do today?'_

"We ?" Severus asked, then saw Harry look away. Shaking his head. "I am going out today and you are not invited."

 _"I'm sorry I understand."_ Harry stood and stacked his dishes. _"Have a good day, Severus."_

Severus stared after the boy who walked out of his quarters and re thought what he had been planning to do today. It wasn't like he and Potter had agreed to this marriage they'd both been forced into it. He berated himself for even thinking about cheating on Potter. He knew he wasn't that type of guy but he had urges. Urges he didn't want to use Potter to fulfill. He ran fingers through his hair. Physically speaking Potter was Severus' type just as the elder Potter had been his type. Severus had hated James for good reason though. He called an elf to take his plates away and went to take a cold shower and deal with his urges. He took extra care to wash his hair of all the potions fumes. He'd have to invent a shampoo that did and soon.

* * *

Harry sighed, he'd been trying to establish a kind of peace but he assumed he'd tried too soon.

"Harry!" Harry looked up to see Rita Skeeter. He shocked Order members by waving to her. Severus was coming out of the dungeons his hair pulled back. "Oh, and this is your husband?"

Harry nodded and hugged Severus' arm as the photographer snapped a picture. Severus had tried to force a smile.

"Oh, what happened to your neck?" Rita asked in true concern. "I don't suppose we can discuss your "New wand fund" and other charities now can we? you have to rest your voice. "

"Actually, " Severus said, "Harry is mute do to his injury. Though he has been showing great strides in Telepathy . "

"Really?" Rita said gasping . "That's very advance magic."

Dumbledore agreed and looked pissed over it.

"It's a result of the Death Eater attack." Severus told them.

" A Death Eater did this?" Rita asked quill poised.

"No, it was part of the attack but as you know Order of the Phoenix members as well as Aurors responded to the call . Myself included. The Death Eaters were retreating when Harry was hit with the curse. He blacked out from instant blood lose and doesn't remember who cast it." Harry looked somber and shook his head. " Dumbledore was pissed again . They were trying to frame the Light for something the boy did to himself. Severus took the arm Harry was clinging to and put it around his shoulders pulling Harry safely to his side. "If you wish you may join us in our quarters for some morning tea. We're still redecorating to suite both of our tastes so right now it's just my stuff. Harry doesn't have very much. My poor husband. I knew his aunt Petunia myself when we were growing up." Rita was writing. "I hate to say this but she is the worst sort of Muggle."

"What do you mean?" Rita rushed practically bouncing.

"I first met Petunia and Lily Evans when we were 9 years old. " Severus said as they actually entered the Great Hall to sit at a table that appeared for them away from the table everyone else was using. "I had noticed Lily before and had seen her doing magic besides us two and my mother there wasn't another magical soul in the area so naturally I was curious. "

"Naturally,, " Rita laughed, she made herself some tea. Severus made Harry's he got a shy smile in return and sipped it. Harry didn't really like tea but Severus figured his house elves changed it. "I was the only one in my area except my mother and father."

"Well, Petunia was already calling her sister a Freak because of what she could do. " Severus explained, "I was from what the Muggles call "The wrong side of the tracks" I was dirt poor while they were rather rich. So I hate to admit it but I was rather scared to approach them. I was hiding in the bushes and watching them swing at the park. Lily loved to swing. " Severus noted he had Harry's full attention. He'd kept his arm around Harry's shoulders for show. " She swung to the very top and then jumped off but she didn't fall. She floated. "

"Floated?" Rita gasped, holding her heart. "What a rare magical gift."

"I thought so to." Severus agreed. "But I'll come back to that. "Rita nodded. " Anyway she floated down to her feet safely and I just couldn't stay hidden any longer. Petunia began scolding Lily for doing magic and called her a freak. I burst out of my hiding spot and just burst forth telling Lily she was a witch. Petunia began calling me a freak after that. As Harry stated Lily was my best friend and it was from that point on. Petunia became vindictive because she was jealous that she didn't have magic. She even wrote to Dumbledore begging to be let in to Hogwarts and broke my nose when i told her that if she had magic she would have gotten her letter at age 11."

He went on to explain the Petunia he knew then let out Lily's biggest secret.

"Lily was actually a Nymph who could control Air and Water." Severus told Rita. Rita was taking diligent notes. " We had a falling out our fifth year but when she got her inheritance she came running to my house scared. I took her back to her house , my house was not safe for her, and explained about Wizarding families having Creature blood in them. That prompted us to do a Family Lineage Tree at Gringotts the next day . We knew she was from the Merlin line but we kept it a secret. Though she did tell me later that she told her husband. "

"A Nymph?!" Rita jumped. Remus was binding over Harry. He kissed Harry's black mop of hair then sat down. Padfoot barked and got petted in return. "I didn't know Lily was a Nymph . "Harry cocked his head to one side. "Well, some creature inheritances aren't really excepted these days, Pup. "Remus chuckled at the question shot into his head. "You're doing amazingly well with Telepathy. " Remus heard the question and Rita jumping along with her camera man , a bark from Padfoot and a wince from Severus let him know they had heard it too. "Shape shifters like James family are no longer excepted, Veelas, born vampires..." Remus went on to give a long list. "They meet the same prejudice as creatures like Werewolves, normal Vamps, Centaurs, Giants and the like. "

 _"Write this down!"_ Harry demanded Rita quickly got ready. _"I Harry James Potter Lord Potter here do declare that I will be doing my best to work to overturn laws that make it impossible for those with creature blood or creatures themselves to live. Starting with the laws that make it so hard for werewolves like my beloved Godfather Remus John Lupin to get decent jobs!"_

Remus chuckled and rubbed his hand into Harry's head. Harry then gave an interview about his charities while reminding Rita who was signing her paychecks.


	8. Chapter 8

"HARRY JAMES POTTER-SNAPE!" Harry cringed and slid down in his chair. Remus and Severus pulled him back up . Minerva marched over looking stern then fell on him hugging him. "I'm so glad you are doing this !" then was back to being the stern teacher. "Though we need to find out a better mailing system! My Private rooms were flooded with mail about "The New Wand Fund." When I woke up this morning!"

"Here ! Here!" Flitwick pipped up. "Really, my room was flooded as well. I'm really glad people are taking an interest. I got through some of it. We have tons of donations."

Owls suddenly swooped down raining the day's mail down on Harry, Severus, Remus and Padfoot.

"NOT AGAIN!" Severus cried flicking his wand a shield covered them. "THAT'S THE SECOND DAY IN A ROW!"

Harry gave him a shamed looked.

"I'm not mad at you." Severus sighed, patting Harry's head a little awkwardly. He got a shy smile in return. "But we are setting up a magical mail box!"

"Oh, good idea!" Minerva cried "Here, Harry , let Auntie Minnie help you with all this."

"I'll help too." Flitwick said summoning chairs for him and Minerva. "Good Merlin where's the dog?!"

Harry jerked looking around and suddenly fell on the pile with Remus throwing letters this way and that trying to find Padfoot. Meanwhile Rita was being treated to Vector and Babbling telling her all about how Harry was a natural in both their subjects and should be put in N.E.W.T classes but was insisting on O.W.L with the rest of his year. The Great Hall floo flared and Draco ran out.

"POTTER!" He sounded panicked. "CALL THEM OFF! CALL THEM OFF!"

Fred and George appeared moments later.

Harry and Remus had unearthed Padfoot and stood to glare at his twins who stopped looking ashamed.

"We didn't mean to scare him." they chorused, "We're sorry , Harry, really. Please forgive us?" Harry sighed and nodded."Thanks, we'll be more careful but his peacocks started it."

Harry looked at Draco, who was cowering behind him hanging on to his arm, and tilted his head to the side.

"My father raises Albino Peacocks. " Draco said, suddenly jumping away from Harry and glancing at Severus. "They attacked the twins when they arrived to see this morning and the twins retaliated by ...well , they're the twins, I'm sure you can think of what they did."

Harry nodded .

 _"Can everyone hear me?"_ Harry asked and got jumps , and a glare from Dumbledore , from everyone in the room. _"Fred , George I need you to contact Bill I got a hint in the last barrage of letters from my Great Uncle on how to uncurse the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. "_

"We're on it, little brother." They ran back to the floo and were gone.

 _"Okay, now Draco you being pure blood are going to teach me how to answer all this."_

"No problem , Harry." Draco nodded, "It's part of my Heir Training. Though given the amount I'm going to call Longbottom."

 _"you do that."_ Harry agreed and Draco went over to the Floo. _"Professor Vector Professor Babbling I swear I'll be in your O.W.L. class but isn't their a test I have to sit before I'm allowed in since I didn't take it in my third and fourth years?"_

"Oh, Merlin He's right!" Babbling cried, "We have to contact the Ministry at once to set it up!"

The two rushed out.

Rita was writing she could get a whole month of articles out of the chaos today.

 _"Remus please go set up some magical mail boxes for us and my charities some time today please?"_

"I'll do it after the Wizengamont meeting, pup." Remus swore, "We're going to figure out when to hold Sirius' trial. "

 _"Auntie Minnie, Professor Flitwick, I apologize for not thinking of that before and thank you for helping us with our mail problem."_

"Think nothing of it." they both said.

 _"Padfoot stop tearing up Ron, Ginny and Hermione's letters at once!"_ Padfoot whimpered but did as he was told. Neville and Draco were back as were five out of seven Weasleys. _"Wait why are Charlie and Percy here?"_

"We Weasley brothers." Bill said, "Wish for you to know that we also consider you a brother and will stand by your side." Charlie and Percy nodded. "Now you have a job for me?" he received Tom's instructions. "That's actually fairly simple ." Bill stroked his chin. "Dumbledore should have been able to get rid of this ages ago..." he blinked he suddenly had Rita in front of him quill poised. He glanced at Harry who nodded. "Interested in Curse Breaking?"

"You have no idea." she said batting her eyes. "Please continue. What is the first thing you do when you encounter a curse?"

Bill walked away toward the DADA room with Rita and Bozo right beside him.

"That got rid of her." Percy smirked. "Dear Merlin, do you need help?" He grabbed some letters. "Okay, lets separate things first. No offense to anyone present but Dark faction in one pile, Light another, Neutral another and General another."

"Good idea, little bro." Charlie nodded.

"Agreed." Severus drawled. "if you still went to school here and it was in session you'd get points. "

* * *

With Remus, Neville, Draco, the twins, Minerva, Filius, Severus, Harry Percy and Charlie they got it sorted in an hour.

"Please tell me someone as a Directo-Quill." Neville whined, "Writing these by hand is going to be worse than a History of Magic final."

That got moans from everyone but Harry pulled out his quill which got sighs of relief. So for the second day in a row they got to work on the piles. Dobby and Winky popping in here and there with treats.

When Bill came back it was Charlie's turn to get dragged off. Bill took his place.

"This is a waste of parchment." Draco said.

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"It's from the General pile ." Draco told them. "It's a half blood raised in both worlds whose a scholar who claims while he has done extensive research into our..." Draco flinched and cleared his throat. "These are his words not mine... _Mudblood_ problem..."

"How'd that not end up in the Dark Pile?" surprisingly it was Severus who snapped it.

"He's not a known dark supporter." Minerva said, "I sorted this one myself."

"That he can not see how they could be of Squib branches but he also wishes to see your research on the topic and wants to know more about this curse on the Slytherin line." Draco said "I give it a T it's all over the place."

That earned him a few laughs.

Harry flicked his quill to write a response they were actually using every Directo-Quill in the School at the moment and had the school owls lined up ready to take flight. He gave the letter to Severus to read. Severus burst out laughing shocking everyone. But after reading what Harry wrote the whole group was laughing even straight laced Percy , who was dragged off as soon as Charlie returned.

"She questioned me all about my job ." Charlie said, "Then my family then Harry and what I thought about everything. " he mailed the letter off. "She then told me she was going to do several articles and swore to write only the truth exactly word for word as we said it."

"She did the same for me." Bill said , "I feel sorry for her. Percy's got a boring desk job at the Ministry."

That earned a few more laughs.

Fred and George were dragged off together, then Neville , then Draco. After that Rita dragged Remus off flirting for all she was worth until Padfoot charged her down.

"PADFOOT NO!" Remus ran after the dog. "PADFOOT HEEL! SIT! STAY!"

"He's wasting his breath." Severus drawled, "It was never house trained." then he looked at Harry and cleared his throat. "Sorry."

Harry blinked then nodded.

Remus came back pulling a happily skipping Padfoot with him over an hour later. Rita, looking rather disheveled, asked for Filius who bounced out after her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Remus mumbled.

Minerva went then members of the Order and Teachers including Dumbledore went.

"Uhm,...Professor Snape." Rita said clearing her throat. "May I speak with you now?"

"Of course." Severus stood. "I shall be right back, Harry."

Harry nodded at him. They were almost through all the mail. Severus got grilled the longest and came back looking rather satisfied with himself.

"You didn't kill her did you, Severus?" Minerva demanded, "I know she can be rather annoying..."

"She's fine. " Severus scoffed, "She was literally dancing off the school grounds . She said she'd contact Harry later but she had some Death Eaters to talk to."

"I need to warn father!" Draco was up and at the floo in a flash. He returned with his Narcissa who it seemed had been forced through the floo as she stumbled a bit. "Oh, this one's from Cousin Nymphadora."

Cissy raised her eyebrow.

"That's one of the few in the Light pile." Percy said, also cocking an eyebrow. "Our faction has so few Light supporters?"

"Our faction?" Severus asked.

Percy blushed.

"Well, I was thinking we don't really fit Light, Dark or Neutral ." Percy said, "We'll fight if we have to but we really don't want anything to do with the war." They all nodded Draco and Narcissa included. " and we can't go General so I was figured we were a faction unto ourselves."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER-SNAPE!"

Luna Lovegood was marching toward them.

"Why was I not invited to this?"

"I'm being invaded!" Severus hissed painfully.

"At least it's a Ravenclaw." Flitwick told him as Harry was hugged tightly and Harry smiled lovingly at the girl in his arms. "Looks like Harry has formed his own family."

"We only need a Hufflepuff." Draco suddenly declared. He got strange looks."Well, think about it. You bunch." he pointed with his finger. "are Gryffs, Uncle Sev and I are Snakes, Lovegood and Professor Flitwick are Ravens we need a Badger! It would show that we're willing to put aside House rivalry and work on the issues!"

"You're holding the answer in your hand, Draco-darling." Cissy said "Nymphadora was a Badger."

Draco beamed and tore open the letter hoping it was in their favor


	9. Chapter 9

"okay, " Severus said , to the miss matched group. "We are down to the three most dangerous letters ."

"But these are from Wealsel , Granger and the Broom." Draco said and got slapped on the back of his head by his father who was reading the paper. Lucius had flooed over to avoid Rita Skeeter when the wards let him know she'd arrived. "What she is!"

Harry and Neville both nodded.

"Yes, " Severus drawled, "They are rather upset with our Harry." Harry gave him a shy smile. "Check for all the curses you know."

"They can't use magic outside of school." Minerva said.

"Ah, but Weasleys are purebloods." Percy said " We may not act it but we are. We know that we can do magic in the house during the summer as long as one of our parents is home and the Ministry wont know if it's Mother or father or now Bill , Charlie or I."

"Good point." Lucius drawled, "I think I like THIS Weasley. "

Fred and George were suddenly whispering together but Harry hit both on the back of the head and shook his own.

Ron's letter was cursed with a very Dark Curse that would have infected Harry's hand making it always be in pain for no reason.

"HOW DARE HE!" The Weasley brothers burst out. "AND DARK ARTS AT THAT! HOW DOES HE EVEN KNOW THAT SPELL?!"

The answer came in Hermione's scolding letter where she admitted to teaching Ron a spell and helping Ginny brew a Potion.

"DON"T TOUCH THE LAST LETTER!" Severus roared. Harry was suddenly shaking and holding Padfoot. Severus calmed himself under everyone's glare. "I once again apologize Harry." he said as soon as he gained control . "But the potion that Granger describes is very dangerous. " Harry looked at him with wary eyes. "If you had touched that it could have killed you." Severus was squatting down in front of the 14 almost 15 year old boy. " It's a love potion so strong it'll take over the mind as soon as you touch the envelope. If as Granger stated the female Weasley soaked the letter in it. Since you and I did a bonding ritual and ..." he cleared his throat. "Consummated it ." Harry went redder than the Weasley's hair. "It would have killed you slowly and painfully. I did not mean to yell at you or scare you."

Harry nodded.

"Can you reverse it so we can read the letter?" Tonks, Nymphadora, asked, popping some gum. "i'll get the Aurors and we'll turn these three over. It's time to show the world we're ready to play hard ball."

"Muggle saying." Andromeda told the gathered pure bloods. "It means we're ready to fight with everything we have and wont back down."

"I kind of like that." Percy said, thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll play hard ball and keep an eye on things at the Ministry. If it's as corrupt as Harry is telling us then we're going to need to have all the eyes we can get. "

Luna was leaning against Harry's legs arms wrapped around one. Harry had explained that Luna was his little sister and he'd met her when he'd moved out of Gryffindor Tower during the tournament. She'd shown him to the guest rooms near the Ravenclaw Tower and they had really hit it off and that he was very protective of the weird little girl.

* * *

They finally got to read Ginny's letter . It was a mix of hatred and anger and jealously and grief, begging, pleading and threatening that had them all questioning her sanity.

"Well, with this I have enough to bring them up on charges ." Madam Bones said. How Tonks had gotten the Head of the DMLE to come was beyond them until the woman spoke again. "Susan and I support you, Mr. Potter. Even if we did loose loved ones to the Death Eaters you bring up some good points and if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call."

Harry thanked her and shook her hand kissing the back of it.

"I'm being invaded." Severus whined to Lucius. Several of the others snorted trying not to laugh. "Do something."

"Silence or I'll stick you with Draco the rest of the summer." Lucius said not looking up from his paper it was in French. "Those twins of your husbands are already driving me insane. "

Severus fell silent. He wasn't willing to walk into that one. Harry patted his cheek gently.

"Oh, right, Lord Potter." Lucius handed a letter over." Your Uncle is worried about something and asked me to deliver this in person."

 _'Dearest nephew,_

 _I find myself worrying over your well being more and more since your discovery of our familial connection. Is Severus and your friends looking after you properly? If not inform me right away. Is Dumbledore trying anything other than forcing you to bond with Severus? I do not trust him and I see that you agree with me . That above all else has me worried._

 _I am also concerned that your Muggle Relatives do not seem to be home this summer. They seemed to have left in a hurry. Do you have any ideas where they might be? If so I implore you to let me know. I have much I wish to...discuss...with them._

 _I have sent more books mostly on our heritage but you will all the best books in the Chamber._

 _I just had a very interesting experience. A reporter showed up at the House I am currently staying at to question one of my Death Eaters . I find I must move to a safer location. My Death Eater seemed amused when he left. I do so wonder what that was about. Will you share with me?_

 _I also find myself curious. You see it is my personality that I must simply know everything. That said, I seem to know nothing about you except what is written and you are sueing those people so I ask that you tell me._

 _Now I'm sure you have some Slytherin traits in that mind of yours so you're probably asking "What's in for me?" Right? Well I will share things about myself with you that no one knows._

 _I really do wish to get to know you and help you and yours uncover the truth of what is really happening in our world right now._

 _Your loving uncle,_

 _Tom.'_

Harry let everyone read it. His mind already going to work on places that the Dursley's might have fled.

"We need a Muggle born!" Neville suddenly burst out. He got wary looks."We have an abundance of Pure bloods , and half bloods, we need a muggleborn."

"That is true." Luna said, "I will work to see who is most trustworthy among those we know."

"The rest of us will keep our eyes out." Percy and Tonks said then beamed at each other.

 _"Who would like to go on a field trip?"_ Harry asked, he got questioning looks. _"The Dursley's aren't the smartest people in the world. I know where they are. I only need at least three capable of doing magic legally. I'm going to send uncle a gift because he'd been so kind to send me books."_

"In that case you have my wand." Lucius drawled.

Padfoot barked.

"I agree with Padfoot." Remus said "My wand is yours."

"The Mutt stays here." Severus growled. Padfoot growled back. "Don't give me that, Mutt , you're labial to go off in a rage and kill them. It's the reason I refuse to go."

"You'll need someone official to back you up if it gets to rough." Tonks said, "My wands ready to go."

"Okay I'm sorry." Cissy finally cried, "But whose dog is that?"

Padfoot shifted into Sirius and stretched.

"I'm Innocent." he said backing off hands raised at his his sides. "It was Peter."

"Yeah, we read the article." Bill said, "We should have made the connection sooner . Harry stated you were a Grim animagus. We are so slow."

The others nodded. Sirius sighed and lowered his hands.

"Come, Cousin you need a bath." Andromeda grabbed him and began pulling on him.

"I took one this morning!" Sirius protested.

"You need a shave." Cissy cut in joining her sister in pulling Sirius' other arm. " And clothes! Good Merlin do you ever need clothes. "

"Then we need to sit down and right out letters for a family meeting." Andy said.

"and to the Ministry to demand your trail date." Cissy agreed.

"I DON'T WANNA BE LORD BLACK! " Sirius bawled fighting with all his might.

"It would really piss Dumbledore off." Severus called, " You know put yourself firmly in Harry's camp by taking over and aligning with him. An Ancient and Noble House gets a lot of press and has a lot of influence."

"Then you have to claim Lord Prince!" Sirius challenged. Severus was suddenly trying to dart to the floo only for Lucius to stun him and drag him off.

"I think we should go." Tonks said.

"We're a wand short." Draco said "Father just kidnapped Uncle Sev."

Harry marched after them and soon had his Death Eater back and was threatening Lucius by waving Tom's letter in his paling face.

"very well, I will go with you." Lucius said clearing his throat. "But I will be kidnapping your husband again at some point."

Harry gave a sharp nod and shook Lucius' hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry stumbled out of the Apperation. Remus,had to catch Tonks but Lucius had a firm hold on Harry. Harry clung until he regained his balance.

"Hey, I have a cabin near here." Remus said, as Harry finally let go of Lucius. Tonks let go of him but was rubbing her stomach moaning about breakfast. "Yeah, that's where I go to get my food, and that there is the book store I worked at last summer. What are we doing here?"

 _'Vernon's sister Marge.'_ Harry told them looking around. _'here sniff this. Sorry it's all I got.'_

Remus sighed as Lucius and Tonks kept from laughing. Remus sniffed an old sock then scented the air.

"He's here alright. " Remus said, "That way." they began walking. "Okay, I understand why I was brought along but Lucius is a Veela he can feel out squibs!"

"Oh, yes did I neglect to mention that?" Lucius drawled, earning a sharp nod from Harry who had Tonks' hand. Apparently , she was playing his sister though her hair was now the same blond as Lucius' and was down to her waist. "Is that your real hair?"

"Nope." she beamed, "The length yeah but my hair's black like mum's. I'm trained to blend in to my surroundings so I can't have my pink hair now can I ? I thought this was was okay."

"That house." Remus nodded, "Is that huge think your cousin?"

 _'Yep, that's Dudders. IDEA!"_ Harry hid them close to the gate or rather they hid him under Disillusion Charms. Then had to keep from laughing. _Duders...Dudders'_

Dudley looked around eyes wide .

A strong silencing charm took the four of them

"Tsk , tsk." Lucius said, "Never show fear."

 _"Dudders I've been watching you. I know what you've done..."_

"What I've done?" Dudley cried. "I don't know what you mean."

"So he's just accepting he's hearing voices?" Tonks clicked her tongue "I grew up around Muggles and it still shocks me how stupid they are."

 _"All those young kids...What you did to them..."_ The three adults frowned and Dudley paled.

"I didn't do nothin. "

 _"I am you, Dudders...I know what you did. You can't hide it from me."_ Harry told Dudley. _"I'm your conscience come to haunt you...I know what you saw your father doing...I know it wasn't his first time and you know that too...confess..."_

The three adults were really getting suspicious now. Harry kept chanting confess over and over again while adding little details here and there. Dudley finally broke and ran away from his father, mother and aunt to the nearest police station they followed.

"Can I help you?" A man asked.

"I saw my father raping and killing a six year boy last year!" Dudley blurted out. "It was in Private Drive where we live but I heard that you have a little boy about that age missing." He was winded from his run. " Jamie Knickles. That was the boy's name. My father Vernon Dursley he ...he tortured that kid and he wasn't the only one."

Dudley blabbed at least ten years of missing kids from surrounding counties had been with Vernon and that Vernon had had him, Dudley, help him when he was only 5. Had taught them to burn the with cigarettes and other stuff over the years. He then broke down and confessed that he'd been sexually abused by his father.

 _"For the record I didn't know most of that."_ Harry told his companions as they raced back to bound , gag and Apperate with the remaining three Dursley's just as Police burst in. They'd made it look like the three had fled. The appeared near Remus' cottage. Tonks and Harry both dry heaving for a good five minuets. _"Hello."_ Harry said to the three new adults. Their eyes got huge. _"been awhile huh? Well, I didn't come back this year cause I got married."_

"Married!" Petunia shrieked, they'd been ungaged. "You're not even 15!"

"Funny that was my argument as well." Severus came out of the cottage with Sirius behind him. "You'll have to forgive us but you left us with Pure Blooded women who are hell bent on getting us to claim our Lordships and doing something about our hair. We agreed it was best to escape while possible. "

"Do you three know who I am?" Sirius smiled crazily at them.

"Mass murder Sirius Black!" Petunia shrieked. Okay, maybe she was the only one ungaged. Harry wasn't sure.

"That's right. I hear you've been treating my little Godson badly. " Sirius almost purred. "Some one needs to pay. Unfortunately, I'm not going to be the one to do it. " Petunia gave wide scared eyes. Vernon and Marge were both turning puce. "No, Harry's decided to ship you off to his great uncle."

"What Great Uncle?!" Petunia sobbed finally breaking down, "I'm the only family that boy has."

"No you aren't!" Tonks pushed Sirius aside. "My name is Nymphadora Tonks and I'm Harry's 4rd cousin on his father's side." Harry cocked his head to the side. "and you're lucky I'm not throwing curses right now!"

"I'm Sirius Black." Sirius said, "I'm Harry's 3rd cousin and Godfather on his father's side and you, Petunia are about to meet your uncle from your maternal grandmother's side. "

Harry told them what he wanted . Basically , tie them up and put a sign on them

 _To Great Uncle Tom_

 _No need to return_

 _Love,_

 _Harry._

With that Lucius was sent to deliver the three of them after carving Child Molester into Vernon's head.

* * *

"Did your Uncle ever molest you?!" Amelia Bones said as soon as everyone on their side had been told. "You tell me the truth this instant!"

Harry shook his head rapidly.

 _"not me. My uncle would not touch a "Freak" like me in that way."_ Harry said to all of them. _"That's what they always called me a "Freak" because I can do magic . All he would ever do his beat me. He never sexually assaulted or touched me. I swear it!"_

"Very well." Amelia huffed, "Well we all know that those creatures will be taken care of properly. " Everyone eyed her in shock. "I don't like people like them. What happened to the cousin."

"Oh, this is great!" Tonks said, and was off telling them about what Harry had done to Dudley. " We checked back in on the situation later and Dudley was having to be committed to an Asylum because he had a mental breakdown. They aren't going to charge him from what we hear but Harry says that they should so we're going to come up with a way for us to continue making Dudley hear his " _conscience"_ So that he'll eventually start confessing left and right that he enjoyed what he did."

"That sounds like a job for us!" Fred said.

"I do concur ." George nodded. "I was thinking of..."

"Dementor in the Head." Fred nodded. "Here, get him to eat this."

He put a small purple capsule in Tonks' hand.

"It will have the same effects as a Dementor would have." George explained.

"We found out by accident ."

"and what do you know..."

"We don't know how to reverse it." They chorused.

"you scare me." Neville said, moving behind Harry. "You really scare me."

Harry nodded in agreement.


End file.
